


It's not a marriage proposal, it's an alliance.

by Misticloyal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, HHHhhh- These two I CANNOT-, Listen they're dancing okay?, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Schlattbur is just kinda mentioned, Wilbur is kinda crazy but he hosts a party so it's fine, k thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misticloyal/pseuds/Misticloyal
Summary: Techno and Quackity being dumb and smart at the same time ft. Quackity's hat
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Dave | Technoblade, Alexis | Quackity/Dave | Technoblade, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 30
Kudos: 916





	It's not a marriage proposal, it's an alliance.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hi hello I'm tired but also I got in this ship because fluff-  
> It's so great T-T We need more Quacknoblade interactions it's so beautiful
> 
> Disclaimer: Pls do not come for me I ship their personalities they portray on the Dream SMP not the actual people, oki thank you. Also do not ask them to address fanfic that's kinda weird champ ngl, A'ight cool author note done U-U

Technically, Quackity genuinely didn’t see what was wrong with Pogtopia holding a party. The night before the last battle, everyone was prepared to go at it. Of course, Wilbur being the crazy bastard he is suggested one big party to commemorate the future victory of Pogtopia. (Techno had sneered behind him and added that it could also simply be their goodbye party before they lose their country forever.)

He refused to let go of the idea and after a long bout of nagging with everyone Wilbur actually managed to convince everyone to spend the last day of peace gathering materials for a server-wide party. Inevitably, Quackity was also wrapped up in the decorating, and if he was being honest, he didn’t think that him helping would make the party ready on time. Against all odds though, when 6 o’clock rolled around, Pogtopia looked decorated, and prepared to blast vibe music until 4 in the morning the next day.

Maybe that was Wilbur’s plan all along: host a party so everyone would be too exhausted to remember that they were mortal enemies and meant to stab each other. After everything was deemed suitable, the trickle of people flowed in and soon enough the ravine was filled with neon lights flashing all over the place, while drunkards screamed and ran around chasing each other.

Technoblade had absolutely no idea how he got here; sitting in the corner, Quackity pressed up against his side. Their gazes occasionally flickered between the dance floor and the giant disco ball floating in the middle of the chasm. Techno used up five phantom membranes to craft it and it still made him salty that that was five membranes he was never going to get back.

At some point his legs were starting to cramp from being curled up so long, so he moved to stretch only to be called back by a soft “Techno?”. Shit, he forgot how sleepy Quackity is one of the most precious things known to man.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” He murmured back in order to keep the smaller put.

“Oh…okay,” His voice was so incredibly quiet and fragile, it made Techno have half a mind to keep him in his vault at all times so no one could hurt him. Obviously, the only thing stopping him was the extremely rare waves of sympathy he gets whenever Quackity does anything abnormal. Be it simply pouting, or having a breakdown because of someone stealing his armor, Techno was _always_ there to fix it. He didn’t understand why. Or how, but he eventually learned to accept it, and it was now more recently known that if you mess with Quackity, you’ll have a piglin knocking at your door with his “Axe of Peace” ready to have a nice talk.

He quickly stood up, taking his arm and pulling it high above his head, yawning. God, he hated having to stay up with other people around him. Now he had to make sure no one does anything stupid because believe it or not, Wilbur actually convinced Fundy to bring some of the wine they had started making a couple months back. It tasted terrible in Techno’s opinion, but then again, Piglins really don’t have high alcohol tolerance. He heard Quackity yawn behind him and then a small tug at his cloak.

“Technoooooo, come back?” He whined, tiredly blinking his eyes closed and then back open again. Said king stares back in shock because that whine was so fucking cute oh my _gods_ \- but then he dipped back down again so that he was leaning against the corner of the wall and pulled Quackity onto his lap. If anyone asked, he could blame it on the wine anyway. Cautiously, before he responded he did a last quick recon of the dance floor (in which everyone was _still_ dancing?). Sure enough, he was pretty sure he didn’t have to worry about anyone bothering them.

Niki, Eret, and Fundy were giggling away huddled around a table filled with wine bottles and cups, Tubbo and Tommy were talking and laughing sitting side by side next to the jukebox filtering music that echoed throughout the whole ravine, and Schlatt and Wilbur were hesitantly waltzing along to some classical ballad Techno couldn’t remember the name of. He wasn’t surprised honestly; he was there when Wilbur begged to have Schlatt over to their house back in the server Phil made for them simply so they could go on stupid little dates and kiss under the moonlight. Plus, he’s pretty sure both of them had a little too much wine.

He hears a small whine underneath him, and when he tilts his head downwards, he simply sees Quackity’s adorable sleepy face poking out from underneath his beanie.

“Technooooo, I’m cold” He drags out, fidgeting with his shirt. God, the smaller is going to be the death of him he _swore_. The next time Tommy wants to annoy him he should bring Quackity along because maybe then he’d be too distracted by the curls that gently shade his eyes, or the way his hoodie falls over his hands to give him the most adorable sweater paws, to notice.

“How are you cold? It’s like- 60 degrees in here, and we’re sharing body heat,” He murmurs, unclasping his cloak anyway because how could he not? He’d never pass up an opportunity to see Quackity in _his_ clothing, showing everyone that he _belongs_ to him.

Quackity makes a vague noise of acknowledgement as he slowly drapes the red cloth around him, but only whispers back, “I don’t know, I have bad homeostasis. But you’re right though, you’re warm,”

Techno thinks he melts when after the words left his mouth, Quackity buries his head into his chest and stays there all curled up, not unlike a roly-poly turning in for the night. Then, like he was taming a wild animal, he reaches for Quackity’s hat in order to play with his hair. Like he was going to waste this even better opportunity, yeah _right_.

His hand touched the beanie, and Quackity stiffened.

“It’s jus’ me, Quackity. I wanna play with your hair,” He murmurs softly, making sure his voice wasn’t threatening.

“Mmmmm, usually hat’s off limits, but _fine_ ,” The smaller relents, leaning into his touch when he gently took off the hat. His hair wasn’t really anything special, just ordinary brown that cascaded into waves of curls. It was soft though, and Techno could not enough of the way it flowed through his fingers like silk.

“You’re so incredibly pretty, _Jesus_ ,” He comments absentmindedly. The realization only catches up with him once he hears Quackity giggle in a lovesick sort of way and say in a sing-song tone: “Thank you, Techno,”

A light pink dusted his cheeks, but he stroked his hair more and muttered a “You’re welcome” under his breath. So they sat there. Prey cuddling with his predator, president dancing with the rebel leader, and two best friends off somewhere doing gods-knows-what. Techno basked in this moment. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to get this back … ever.

“Say, Quackity?” The lump on his lap made no effort to signal acknowledgement.

“ _Ducky_ , I’m talkin’ to you here,” There was an instant reaction to the nickname, which was a godsend because that meant Techno didn’t have to process what he did. The floof of hair under his chin shifts slightly, and he hears the softest murmur of Quackity’s voice buried in at least two layers of clothing.

“I’m here- totally 100% here, what’s up Tech?” He pretends like his heart didn’t soar equally as high when he hears his name spoken so calmly.

“I want to propose an alliance. Permanently. Including the events after tomorrow,” He speaks carefully, and for the first time feels like he regrets bringing up the war after the frail moment of vulnerability they shared.

Quackity raises his head, and it takes all Techno has not to laugh at the most adorable expression the other wears. His beanie has almost completely slipped off his head and is tilted at such an angle in which it might as well not even be on Quackity’s head. His eyes are half lidded but surprisingly, Techno can see the spark of interest and…a vague sense of _want_.

“Alliance?” Quackity asks, like the word is a taboo, never to be spoken out loud.

“We’re going to have to leave if you want to, but yea,” Techno replies and he swore that he saw Quackity’s hand tighten on the red cloak wrapped around his shoulders.

“I like that, we can do that,” He echoes softly. “I’m keeping the cloak though, it’s mine now,” He says childishly and a signature chaotic grin slips onto his face. All Techno does is roll his eyes. Of course he wants to keep it.

“Fine, all the more reason for us to get back to my base. I need to re-dye it, the red’s more blood than it is natural color.” There was a pause in which Quackity only cocked his head to the side and studied the cloak, and Techno waited for the expected scream of terror that usually squeaks its way out of the smaller. Instead, Quackity simply picked at the edge and tried to rub away the red as they stood up. Cautiously, Techno ignored the silence and took the lead out of the ravine. Maybe he was just too tired enough to be scared or something.

“Techno, blood is natural, so how can it be more blood than natural coloring?” Techno blinked. They were at the top of the grassy hill Pogtopia was situated on. Did he really just…

“I mean- sure blood is supposed to stay like- _in_ your body, but still-“ He was stumbling over his words, hands trying desperately to save his point by gesturing widely in order to explain his thought process. Techno only laughed quietly at his attempt. This, like a domino effect prompted Quackity to giggle as well and shove him a little.

“S-stop laughing you prick! I was being serious!” He protests, and all Techno can focus on his how the moon now almost at the quarter point of the sky was making the Mexican’s eyes glitter like diamonds. That’s not fair, now the world is just making his prey gorgeous on purpose.

“Ha- This has the same energy as ‘Well, the doctor told me I was internally bleeding, but I don’t see what’s wrong because that’s where the blood is _supposed_ to be-!’” He quotes, half grinning to hard to finish, half laughing to hard. Eventually, they both calm down from their shenanigans and Techno continues to pull Quackity over to his hidden base under the lake. It was only until Quackity’s voice become cautious and scared does he remember how they usually interact.

Techno realizes that maybe their dynamic of prey and predator is good for outward appearances, but privately it just feels… _off_. Like, Quackity isn’t supposed to be timid around him all the time. The way they were joking before was how it should be. Techno being able to loosen himself up to hold a smile without being forced to was something that hadn’t happened in a while. He wanted this to be _normal_ -

“S-so, uhm, you said something about a… _treaty_?” His attention is drawn back to where Quackity is sitting on the island right next to the entrance of the hole under the lake.

“Yea, I want to propose an alliance between us, however at the party it would’ve been really easy to eavesdrop. Especially since we were…uh-“ For once Technoblade, the English major himself is lost for words because how can he really describe what they felt when they leaned into each other’s presence?

“Comfortable. We were comfortable, and letting down our guard,” Quackity supplies helpfully.

“Yes, that. Come here, you have to go underwater for this bit,” He wades towards the other and gently leads him to the hole.  
  


“Hold your breath and let the water drag you down, you’ll have enough oxygen to live,” He murmurs.

“WHAT? No! I-I’m not going down there by myself! What if there’s mobs? Or-or I’ll- Techno I’ll fucking drown; I can’t hold my breath that long!” Techno sighs and shakes his head. It was only midnight. They still had a lot time left to burn before the day officially starts.

“Fine, do you want to come _with_ me?” He says, eyes narrowed and eyebrows raised. Look, as adorable as Quackity is he can only take so many delays. They had to deal with several waves of mobs earlier and Techno had to stop so Quackity could craft himself a sword. The stress had been pretty high.

“How the hell am I supposed to come with-“ There wasn’t enough time for this shit. Rolling his eyes, Techno pulled Quackity next to him and whispered in his ear.

“Hold your breath. Now,” The instant reaction of puffed up cheeks made him proud. Even more when he took a step forward, he felt small hands grasping at his back. Taking two more steps, he dropped into the one by one, and prayed that Quackity could be a competent human for once. The familiar pull of water at their feet made Techno’s shoulders relax. He was home after all. There was a hum around them, the normal sounds you hear when submerged in water.

Then, the relaxation was gone because the grip at his back was gone and Quackity was reaching up- and he was panicking because there wasn’t enough air to swim up and then back down again _shit_ \- The smaller now realized this and now with the stupid thing- oh it was his hat. Of course, it was. Dumbass, dumbass, _dumbass_ \- With his hat he was desperately swimming back to the bottom, and he was actually going to drown if he didn’t _do_ something-

So Techno immediately did the first thing he could think of which is reach and pull Quackity closer to the exit, which in turn throws him further away from it. It’s fine, his crown has Aquafinity on it. It defies water gravity laws _and_ gives him a few extra breaths under water. He only unclenches his jaw when he sees Quackity’s body leave his sight and drop through the small exit hallway. His most prized possession is safe and all is well.

Drawing upon his trident, he quickly wills it into existence and glides through the water elevator at the bottom. He first hears Quackity coughing his lungs out when he finally makes contact with oxygen. He forgets how getting to his base leaves him breathless every time. Then, as his vision clears, he sees a hunched over lump of red on the ground and his brain connects the coughing with the shudder and tremors under it.

There is no hesitation as he drops to his knees next to Quackity and pulls him into a sitting position next to him.

“Hey, hey. I’m right here. You’re fine. God, you’re such a dumbass- for a fucking _hat_ \- I’m never leaving you out of my sight again. Deep breaths, Ducky. Deep breaths.” He slowly rubs circles on the smaller’s back as he rambles more encouraging words. Even after Quackity stops coughing out water and is just a shaking mess on his lap there is never silence. He’s grateful for that, they help him calm down.

“You’re okay, can you breathe fine? Next time I’m just using my fucking trident. _Jesus_ I’m never letting you go through a water elevator again.” Quackity feels like he needs to respond to that, so he does.

“Yea, that’s- that’s fair enough Technoblade,” He quips, hands still trembling on the cloak. As expected from nearly drowning, the words are broken, choppy and all Techno can hear is _static_ because how **dare** this happen to his- No, he can’t be mad. He has to focus, Quackity is still alive, and is still fighting to regulate his breathing, even if he’s failing miserably at the latter.

“Don’t talk. Just follow my breathing, Ducky, okay? After you calm down, we’re gonna talk about the alliance,” He feels a soft nod in the crook of his neck and using the most willpower he has, Techno slows his breathing to what a human breathing pattern should look like. It was too slow for a Piglin, but he could deal with it for a few minutes while Quackity got his bearings. There was only silence and the sounds of Hubert and Fool in his base, until the now more stable one broke it.

“Tech, your heart is beating so fast even though you’re breathing slowly. What’s up with that?” In response, Techno only tightened his grip on Quackity’s waist.

“When you lose your keys, you’re scared. When you lose your life, you’re scared. When you lose something of value to you, you are scared,” It takes a few moments for awake Quackity to process that, but Techno continues on pulling the same trick he experienced back when they were sitting at the party.

“I propose an alliance between us that lasts as long as we are alive. We pledge our alliances to no one but each other even if we’re on opposing sides. Dream will do whatever he can to create chaos, I know it. As soon as this revolution is over, Tommy and Wilbur will take power again. Can I trust you to be my spy?” Now Quackity truly had no time to process what Techno had said before.

“H-holy shit, that would- That would screw over a lot of people… what will you do if I deny your proposal, Techno?” He feels shrugging underneath him, and a sound of indifference.

“Eh, I’ll probably make a potion of amnesia later and make you forget that this night ever existed. With all the dumb shit you’ve done today though, it _could_ be seen as a favor,”

“Oh, fuck _off_ ,” Quackity scoffs, and lightly bops Techno’s head as a punishment for the teasing. “I’m in, but only on one condition,” A soft monotone laugh echoes throughout the small cave.

“Aha- Alex Quackity, being smart and calling the shots here, huh? Alright, what is it?” It would be a lie, if Quackity said that shivers didn’t run down his spine when he heard Techno drawl out his full name. He tried to ignore it though, for the sake of focusing on the better topic.

“I’ll accept it, if you admit that your ‘proposed alliance’ sounded like a ‘will you marry me’” He snickered. In all honesty, Quackity did in fact have the right to claim that. “Our loyalties only belong to each other, no matter the events?” That just straight up sounded like a marriage vow to him. Even better, was to see Techno’s face flush a warm red and see him splutter something along the lines of

“Are you serious?! Of course not- Wha- I just wanted to make an alliance- You’re the most unintelligent human on this _entire_ server I swear-“ The only thing that was stopping Techno from just shoving Quackity off of his lap was the fact that he was wheezing so hard he’d might bust a lung, and if that was the case, Techno had to be the one to fix that pronto. Also ,Quackity laughing was endearing, but he’ll pretend that wasn’t a reason.

“I am not going to do that,” Techno huffed when they both stopped talking over each other. Quackity coughed out another giggle and leaned back so he could actually have a face to face conversation.

“Hee hee, well if you’re not going to say it, guess I’ll just not accept,” He says, with a grin. It’s the fucking chaotic gremlin one again.

“Quackity, I’m not saying it. There’s nothing you can do to convince me,” He insist, turning his head to stare daggers at Hubert who was watching them with an amused look on his dead face. As soon as their gazes met, the pigman looked away as if he was talking to Fool the whole time. For fucks sake, even the goddamn emotionless pigman was on his case.

“Why do you want me to agree so bad?” Quackity quips, pushing his head into Techno’s’ cheek. His hair was still wet from the elevator and it made Techno glare at him.

“I need to make sure everyone knows that if someone touches my shit, they’re going to die, if we have an alliance then I can also get benefits out of striking fear into them,” It was late, okay? He didn’t have time to come up with some random lie. Techno’s pretty sure that Quackity was too sleep deprived to connect the dots anyway. He was very wrong.

“Touch you’re…I- _oh_ …” Quackity pondered for a second at the wording, and then slowly, a blush crawled onto his face.

“I’m-“

“You belong to me now, there’s nothing you can do about it,” Techno leaned back on his hands, letting go of Quackity’s waist. He was taking a leap of faith here. If the smaller wants, he could jump up, run to the elevator and just leave if he was uncomfortable. He lied, he could do something about it. Luckily, Quackity’s blush just became stronger and now it was _his_ turned to be flushed and miserable.

“I-I, um- uh I- _belong?_ \- uhm I- w-well- I agree to the alliance,” His voice grew an octave higher, but still he blurts and Techno blinks in surprise.

“Good. I’m still not saying that was akin to a marriage proposal, by the way,” He snorts, and Quackity’s expression was so conflicted it was _adorable_.

“ _Dick_ ,” He accuses, now glaring at him indignantly. There was a small grin on his face though. That was enough for Techno, so he gets up (dragging Quackity along with him, mind you,) and rolls his eyes.

“You’re tired Ducky, you’re getting some sleep, the war’s tomorrow,” Quackity protests, of course he does, but Techno’s stronger. They end up sleeping in the only room with a bed. Techno however, does not sleep. He’s too scared to see if Quackity was lying or not about his brand new loyalties that now came with the alliance.

The whole night had been exciting and positive, and his anxiety was just now coming back after being distracted from the revolution. It was not good for him, but he tried to push it away the best he can. Whatever happened the next day happened.

\--

When Techno summoned the Withers, he was terrified. He was scared to see if Quackity would follow his word and stand with him. When he sees Quackity stand with L’manburg he masks his disappointment well; it was in his nature after all. Philza joined and he was conflicted. Especially when he spies him stabbing Wilbur with a sword.

He continues with his plan, threatening the newfound government with destruction. No one notices Quackity the whole time, which was good. His things wouldn’t be hurt by anyone. No one notices Quackity, which would probably explain why when he joins everyone from L’manburg he doesn’t say much. Why no one saw the glint in his eyes when he puts his hand with everyone else’s when they do that weird handshake.

After the big catastrophe, Techno trudges back to his base in order to wrap up his old things and move. He had to show everyone where he lived, of course he wasn’t going to stay. No one noticed Quackity sneaking away while everything blew up. Maybe that’s why he finds a note addressed to him, clipped to the inside glass of Hubert’s space.

“Dear Tech,

I wasn’t lying. You have my alliance until the end. Wasn’t my acting amazing?

Did you know that L’manburg thinks I hate you? That’s so crazy huh. Anyway, I’m looking forward to being your spy~

-Ducky <3

P.S- Trying to flirt while writing a note while the country you’re spying for is being blow up is stressful man ;--;. (Send me the cords to your new base!)”

Techno rolled his eyes. He forgot that his prey can be smart when he wants to.

[/msg _Quackity_ : -1387, 1500 head east and bring a boat]

[/msg _Technoblade_ : You got it tech <3]

[/msg _Quackity_ : stfu and get over here. I need to hear those state secrets]


End file.
